


Mistake

by feygrim



Category: f(x)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Pre-Slash, in the future hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: Based off of THAT part in Ranting Monkey ep 2 :)))) you know the one :))))))))))





	Mistake

"It was a mistake"

At least, that's what she said. But was it though? Amber couldn't help but think these thoughts, they wouldn't escape her. No matter how hard she tried to forget, the moments replayed in her head over and over. It didn't help that she had re-watched the Ranting Monkey episode as well. Amber groaned and rolled around in her bed, startling JackJack who jumped off the bed and yipped at her. She mumbled an apology but JackJack didn't seem to be in a forgiving mood today and scampered out of the bedroom.

The accidental lean in. The accidental lip touch. The feeling of warmth and soft pressed against her but then as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. The shock afterwards. The insistent denial from both parties. The awkwardness that melted away soon as they were reminded that their friendship could survive one silly little kiss. 

Except...it wasn't just one kiss, but two. This happened twice. Luna and her kissed twice accidentally. But was it an accident if it happened continuously? Two times is a coincidence sure, but three times would be a pattern. Amber wondered if it would happen again. Did Luna want it to happen again? This was an important question. Amber has always been an open-minded person, who believed gender expression didn't mean anything about gender identity nor sexual orientation. She knew she was bisexual and attracted to Luna. Okay, she had to admit that it was more than mere attraction. She was in love with Luna. 

When she thought of her best friend and group mate-her smile, her eyes, her body, her laugh-her body heated up and her heart beat faster and she smiled all dopey (this last behavior was informed of her by her manager who asked why she was smiling so weirdly, Amber quickly realizing the reason and shrugging in response).   
But what to do about Luna? Was Luna feeling the same way? The vocalist never gave anything away as to hidden feelings for Amber, but that didn't mean anything. In an industry where cameras followed their every move, being able to keep secrets and mask your true feelings was a must. And the homophobia in society definitely didn't help. 

Amber knew what she wanted. She wanted to kiss Luna. Properly this time. No more accidents. No more "mistakes". But it didn't matter what she wanted if Luna didn't want the same thing. Amber wasn't scared of many things but the thought of asking one of her best friends out was terrifying.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the sucky ending :( i cant properly finish things these days :(((( but i had this in my drafts for so long and its making me feel worse whenever i look at it haha ;w;   
> if someone wants to write a luna pov or a fluffy thing where they get together, go for it!!


End file.
